The Broken Bull
by uig50
Summary: Caesar's Legion is slowly crumbling. Lanius has been executed. The Courier has taken the Dam. The Legion has failed twice, and failure still pursues the weak. Will failure overrule succesion a third time? or will Caesar's Legion grow, once more? Terrible summary. First Fanfic, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Legate Rising

A/N: As my summary says, this is my first fic. Please review, because reviews will give me an idea of what to put in for future chapters! Thanks for your time. TO THE STORY!

-Flagstaff, 2282 10:25 P.M.-

"I hope you all realize that failure under the banner of Caesar will not be tolerated!" Murmurs of confusion were heard from the crowd of legionaries, as Caesar had not announced what this gathering was for.

"As all of you know, Malpais has failed us, Lanius fled the jewel that was Hoover Dam, beaten by a silver tongue, and now Legate Proditae has shows again that Caesar's patience shall not be tested!" The legionaries of Flagstaff were all but surprised. They all knew that the position of Legate was a death sentence. Joshua Graham was tossed down into the cascading depths of the Grand Canyon. Lanius was executed for being susceptible to a mere mailman's words… and now, Legate Proditae, the latest Legate, was charged for disobeying direct orders from Caesar himself. As his death sentence was being discussed, he thought back to what had gotten him into this unfortunate mess.

* * *

-Tri-state border, Iowa, Missouri, Illinois, 2:00 A.M-

Proditae stalked through the tall grass of the Tri-state plains. He ran his orders through his head once more. _Enter the Old World town of Keokuk. Find the contact. Leave without alerting Midwestern Brotherhood forces. _The plan was fool proof. His thoughts stopped as he heard a rustling noise in the grass beside him. The Legate stood there. Watching. Proditae passed it off as nothing, shrugging while he snuck farther into the plains. Finally, after Trudging through the 7-foot tall grass, he came out to the town of Keokuk. He took a step, then a leaned back a bit, as a throwing spear brushed past his neck, close enough to draw blood. _Dampnas! _He thought. _I do not have my helmet! _A legionary Jumped out of the tall grass and quickly saluted.

"Ave, Legate! I am sorry, we thought you were the contact!" Proditae rushed up to him and pinned him to the ground, by the neck.

"You fool! If I were issuing commands, your head would be on a spike! You are lucky Caesar values you for this mission, otherwise that dream would have become a reality!"

The obvious recruit scramble dup to his feet and bowed.

"Yes Legate!" Another rustle came from the grass as another legionary walked out.

His eyes, though covered by goggles, and shrouded under a fox hood, was obviously holding back a grin.

"Ah, Proditae, when will you learn that you need to approach these things with more wisdom then strength. Caesar values his men."

"Vulpes." Proditae said, a hint of malice in his voice. "You know that I have more brains and tactical know-how unlike our past two blunders."

"But of course, Proditae. Caesar even recognized your strategic integrity, and your physical strength otherwise, he would not have made you our foolish Legate."

"Enough! Vulpes, we shall continue the mission at hand, so we do not try Caesar's patience."

"Very well Legate. Lead the way." Vulpes and Proditae trekked along the broken streets of Keokuk, with hands at each others throats unknowing of what was awaiting them.

* * *

Up next: The Courier!


	2. Chapter 2: The Courier

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back my fellow Fictionites! You guys ready to meet the Courier? On with the story! Don't forget to review! J

-Lucky 38, 2282 1:23 P.M.-

The Courier looked down on New Vegas from his tower. It had barely been 5 months since he took the dam. 5 months since Caesar's Legion had retreated. New Vegas was already a bustling Metropolis. Well, a small one anyway. Soon, a ding from the elevator shook him from his thoughts.

"Hey Ken, urgent message from our scouts!" It was only Veronica. Ever since he took New Vegas, his friends were appointed to help him. After all, a courier can only do so much.

"Good, Veronica. So what intel have they retrieved for us?" Veronica flipped through a small pile of papers she was carrying.

"Looks like there's some Legion activity going on… one of our insiders is on a mission to retrieve a contact at the town of Keokuk." Ken narrowed his eyes at this. The Legion never really bothered to go that far east, because of two obstacles. One was the Midwestern Brotherhood. The other was rumors of the Enclave having a base of operations there.

"Yes Man!" Ken yelled. A securitron with Yes Man's face rolled in with the usual bouncy roll.

"Hi there! You're looking handsome as usual Ken! And I'm not saying that 'cause I have to!"

"Yes Man, pull up a map of the Midwestern states on the monitor, would you?"

"Anything for you, sir!" The securitron's 'face' went back to the usual MkII face, and rolled away. Ken and Veronica walked up to the big-screen monitor in the penthouse, as a map of the Midwest showed up. Ken crossed his arms, studying the map for any signs of this 'Keokuk'. Then, he found it. The strange thing was that this was close to Illinois. Too close.

"Veronica?" Ken said, a hint of fright in his voice.

"Yeah Ken?" Veronica was scared too, because she already knew what he was thinking.

"I think the Legion is about to have some powerful allies."


End file.
